The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A seismic survey may involve deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
Marine surveys may be performed in various marine environments. In one marine survey, water vehicles, such as autonomously operated vehicles (AOVs) or remotely operated vehicles (ROVs), may be used to gather seismic data from one or more seismic sensors. These seismic sensors may be attached to vertical seismic streamers deployed from the water vehicles, which may allow for more effective removal of ghost signals and measurement of propagation speed when compared with conventional horizontal streamers.
As these water vehicles traverse through the various marine environments, the vertical seismic streamers may create a drag force that inhibits the water vehicles' ability to move. In addition, moving the vertical seismic streamers using the water vehicles may increase cross-flow over the vertical seismic streamers and generate increased background noise during acquisition.